Erwin X reader I see what you don't
by peppyliz97
Summary: Can Reader-chan see the love?


The leaves fluttered in the wind so carelessly as the gentle breeze bound across your skin. The day was perfect, but you couldn't help the thoughts that so merciously cross your mind. They tore at the very picture of life you had come to accept, the 'perfect' life. Several couples crossed your path and you scowled at their happiness. You deserved what they had. The one thing that set your mind ablaze with hateful thoughts was the mere thing you couldn't have. It broke you down and made you see a hate most would think impossible. These thoughts changed you and your friends could see what you couldn't.

They could see that all you needed was to accept life as it is, accept the love that was thrown at you, yet you chose to ignore it like a child who ignores their vegetables. He was always there for you no matter the cost and yet you were blind to his love. This man was Erwin smith.

He himself was a powerful man, commanding those he works over with an iron fist. He was usually a stoic man who would obtain the utmost respect from his peers and those he worked with. The days though seemed bland and dreary without you by his side. The hardened man was almost at a loss when you weren't with him. He had almost broken down from your lack of appearance in the office you worked at. You two were inseparable when you were younger and now that had gone and vanished with the introduction of work in your life after high school.

The job you had, as well as the working along side a long time friend, was mediocre at best. It bored you to the very core of your being. Most of the time the focus, that was supposed to be on your paperwork, was directed at meaningless tasks that anyone could do. The paperwork was just too boring and most of the time you dumped it on one of the interns without your bosses knowledge, unfortunately your boss happened to be the very man who had caused your turmoil in the first place.

All the people you had come to know over the course of your years working for said company were worried about you. The weeks had gone by and you hadn't shown up to work. It was especially hard on Erwin. He couldn't focus on what needed to be done. All the paperwork he had received had piled up on his desk. It got so bad that he just knew if he didn't get any of it done soon he'd be fired. He checked the time and saw only a few minutes were left before he could clock out and he breathed a sigh of relief. He could finally go and try to find you. With that thought the clock struck five and he quickly packed up to leave taking most of the paperwork with him so he could get it done that night.

He walked out and saw Levi. The short man was his only hope in finding out what was going on. He was also one of the few human resource officers that work for the company and only heaven knows how he hadn't snapped yet with all that was directed at him. "Levi do you know anything about why (y/n) isn't coming into work?" the concerned blonde asked his friend. The shorty smirked, knowing that Erwin had quite a crush on you, but wouldn't admit it because of not only the reputation of the company but his huge ego as well, and quickly replied "why do you think I would know? She's your crush isn't she?" Erwin immediately went red and turned his face quickly so Levi couldn't see the embarrassment he had felt. What he didn't know was that Levi had a plan. Erwin regained his normal color and asked the same question with a little more force behind his word. He didn't get a verbal answer in return, which surprised him, but a piece of paper folded several times. Levi left without another word leaving Erwin the only one in sight. Regaining his composure, Erwin went to his car and opened the piece of paper. All that was written on it was an address. He assumed it was yours and quickly started his car. As he drove he couldn't stop think of all the good times you two had as kids. He was never one to show emotion anyway so he always had a straight face, even when playing. He couldn't help but to think about the one time you nearly got him to crack a smile.

*Flashback, your pov*

It was your first day of school and you were scared. It wasn't the new sights and sounds that scared you, it was all the other children. There were so many in one class and you weren't used to it. All throughout preschool you hadn't had many kids to play with, so this was a new experience. As you were scooted in by your mother you noticed quite a few things in the large classroom. An indoor sandbox, a place to read, a place to play with things such as blocks, and a whole lot more. As the teacher turned to see who had come into her class she saw your mother and immediately started to walk over to her.

After a few minutes of talking to your mother the teacher squatted down to your size, which you thought was ridiculous because your neck wasn't broken in any way, and told you to go play where ever. As you walked off to play in the sandbox a boy accidentally bumped into you. He was just as tall as you but a lot more intimidating. He looked at you as if he expected an apology. After a few moments a boy with blonde hair walked up and tapped you on the shoulder. You turned and questioned him. He stayed quiet for a moment then said ¨sorry for my friend, he really doesn't like people too much¨.

You smiled and said that it was ok and went off to play in the sandbox, but before that the blonde grabbed your wrist to stop you. You turned back with a questioning look again and raised an eyebrow. Erwin nearly broke his facade at your face. Even at a young age he thought you were cute. After realizing you were still looking at him he says ¨Um, if you want you can come play with us¨ you smile and agree but not before introducing yourself ¨I'm (y/n), by the way.¨ The blond lets go of your wrist and says ¨I'm Erwin and this is Levi¨ pointing to the shorty. You all go and play after your short introductions. Your mother looked over to see you playing with the two boys before she left, and for the first time of many, she smiled with a knowing smile that you would be ok.

*End of flashback Erwin's pov*

As he finished his memory he realized that he had driven to the address on the paper. Without thinking he got out of the car and started towards your house. The feeling of seeing you after so long almost making him rethink what he was about to do. Did you want to see him, what if you weren't there, why was he doing this? All of these questions and many more ran through Erwin's head as he approached the door waiting for a few seconds before knocking.

*Your pov*

You silently cursed whoever was here. The knocking had awoken you from a nap that you had only just managed to fall into. Standing up, you make yourself presentable real quick before going to check who could've been the ass to have interrupted your nap. As you open the door you see a set of harsh blue eyes and blonde hair. He looks at you silently asking you to let him into your house and you do so ushering him into the living room before going to make some tea. After you're done making the tea you ask him if he wants a cup. He answers no and you just shrug. With your tea in hand you sit on your couch and ask "So Erwin, why is it that you've come to my house. I didn't think you would know where it was considering that I never invited you over after my move." He knew that he shouldn't lie because he knew it would be futile with you. He simply responded with "I got your address from Levi" You nodded while sipping at your tea. After a few moments you realized he had forgotten to answer your first question "So, as I asked before, why is it that you have come to my house?" you asked again hoping to receive a good answer. "Well, the reason is that your coworkers, as well as I, have been worried at your lack of attendance at work, so I came to see if you were ok."

You're shocked by what he said. 'Why would anyone care about me?' you think. Erwin notes the look of shock on your face and waits to speak for a moment more. "I figured you would want company, also we care about you. You are our friend and we want to help, so if there is anything I can do please tell me." Again, a look of shock passes over your face. He had correctly guessed what you were thinking just mere moments ago. As the words settled in you start to tear up. Hoping to keep the blond from seeing you crack you turn your head and wipe your eyes, and before you notice a pair of arms wraps themselves around your shoulders and pulls you into a firm chest.

"I know you're hurting, so please tell me what's wrong" Erwin says. As you turn around you wrap your arms around the torso of the man trying to comfort you and say "I'm sad because I can't find love. All I ever see when walking is couples holding hands and smiling or kissing. It sucks because I know that'll never be me." He chuckles and you look at him with a questioning look. He simply replies "You really think you won't be able to find someone who loves you?" and you nod your head. He chuckles, which turns into a laugh. Thinking he's going to make fun of you for thinking that way you turn, with a sour face, towards the opposite wall. He turns you back around and smiles at you. " I am surprised you don't see it. I love you and that's all there is to it." he says. With yet another shocked face you ask "Why?" He chuckles and pecks you on the lips quickly before saying " I see what you don't. I see a girl who needs to learn that I will always be there for her no matter what." You smile at him and quickly peck him on the lips. After a few moments you feel something wet at your feet and look down.

You mentally face palm before going to get a towel to clean up the mess you made with the tea you had forgotten to place on the table. Erwin puts a hand on your shoulder and offers to clean it up for you. Smiling, you tell him where the cleaning supplies are and sit back. When all is said and done Erwin sits back on the couch and you snuggle up to him while turning on the TV to watch whatever crap is on.

*Extended End*

As you and Erwin were lounging around on your sofa a short man and somewhat taller woman were peeking inside your front window. "I told you it would work shitty glasses" the shorty said smirking that his plan hadn't failed. The woman looked at the two snuggled on the couch and smirked before taking several pictures to blackmail you with later. The shorty 'tched' and pulled the woman along so they wouldn't get caught. "Hey Levi you think you'd ever do that to someone?" the woman said before snickering. Levi glared at the woman and started walking off, the woman trailing behind the flustered shorty.


End file.
